


add question marks to periods

by aetherae



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She at least wants to look familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	add question marks to periods

**Author's Note:**

> set during episode 9 with cassie and cole so. :’) i think we all know what that means. but basically as much as i love this show man how did cassie still look so great when THE THING (are spoiler warnings still happening) happened i thought this shit was vomit-inducing blood-hacking type stuff and there she was gorgeous as always. (also it’s finals week and i’m binge watching this show the stress was bound to come out somewhere.)

“If you’re one of the immune, please come to the Baltimore CDC center. We need you for our research, and—”

Cassandra shuts off the television with a neat click, the quiet sound too loud in her silent house. She’s tired of hearing herself speak. These days, she’s the only voice she hears. Whether it’s from that same message played on the news over and over or from when she’s coughing violently into her hands, wiping blood off as she tries to calm her cough, it’s always just her. Everyone else is gone already.

James has been gone a while.

He’s _supposed_ to come back soon, she knows, that it’s somewhere around this time when he finds himself in Chechnya again. Still. Even after years, it’s hard to work out the order of things, but the point is is that she’s supposed to see him again. He told her as much, that he’ll see her again before she—well. It’s not as if she didn’t know how things ended for her.

But the days are counting down, every passing hour weighing on her as the virus takes its toll. Her poor appetite’s deteriorated into not keeping anything down, and these days she barely has the strength to stand long enough for interviews. She’s not the one going back and forth through time, slipping between the soon-to-be-past and yet-to-be-present. Time is running out for her.

And as she lies in her bed, IV hooked to her arm and medical (military) alert right by her side, she wonders. What if something’s changed this time? What if they’ve done enough where he won’t see her here anymore? What if she’s going to die here, alone, in her grandmother’s cottage where tracking the virus turned into studying the virus, where she watched James pop in and out of her life, always by surprise but completely expected, where she told him that she wanted to be “just us” when time had already run out?

She doesn’t want to die alone, surrounded by memories but no proof that he was here with her.

When her phone rings, she jumps at the sound in the silence before picking it up. When they tell her they found him, she doesn’t believe it. Cassandra still gets ready.

She takes the IV out, steps unsteady but growing steadier as she walks to the bathroom. She washes her face, takes out her makeup. There isn’t much of it left, and not all of it can hide the gauntness in her cheeks, the bags under her eyes, but she remembers what he said about himself. About when the last time this him would’ve seen her. In 2017 as the world dies and the plague spreads, she wants to at least look familiar to him. As she slips on her labcoat, looser on her shoulders than it should be, she thinks she’ll be close enough.

She’ll see him again, and that’s more than enough.


End file.
